Eureka
by candy2112
Summary: Jack and Nathan are in love. The only problem is they refuse to let the other know. Secretly Zoe and Allison are working to get them together and maybe let them have their chance at happy ever after, but it doesn't quite work like that. Can Jack and Nathan ever find the courage, or will they forever be at odds struggling to overcome the grief they cause each other?


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Eureka or any of its inhabitants. I would very much like (love actually) to own Doctor Nathan Stark, but alas I will just settle for writing about him. Ed Quinn on the other hand… Is mine so back off! Please Review!**

Sighing Nathan slumped in his chair. He didn't let people see him like this and now was no different. Having to pretend with Carter standing directly in front of him, now that was hard. He was a scientist for God's sake! He should be able to work around these stupid feelings, but of course Carter just had to make things hard for him. Why couldn't he just give Nathan the space needed to work this out? Carter was always, _always_ where Nathan was. Every time he showed up to do some random good deed, or to flirt with Allison it made it harder for Nathan to deny his feelings. Of course he stopped denying his feelings once he realized they were real, not some silly school-boy crush of his. That didn't mean he had to do anything about it though. Carter surely wouldn't return his feelings anyway, so what difference did it make? All Nathan wanted was to tell Carter that he liked him, _maybe_ even loved him, but it just wasn't possible. Well, it was possible, but it wouldn't happen.

After the day Carter stayed by his side as Callister slipped away, he knew he could deny it no longer. Of course he still tried, desperately, to get over his feelings. Nathan had originally come back to Eureka to make things right with Allie. He didn't think they would ever get back together, but he at least wanted to be around for Kevin's sake. No matter what people thought of him, Kevin was his son and losing Callister had caused Nathan to act rashly. He was putting everything on the line now for Kevin and it had almost killed Carter, along with many more people that he hadn't meant to get involved. What could he do though? He either lost Kevin or he lost Carter. Not that he ever had Carter to begin with, no matter how much he wants him.

From the moment Carter walked into his office on his first day he could feel something different. He didn't know what it was at first. He figured that it was the feelings of friendship, but after Carter realized he was Allie's ex everything changed. Nathan genuinely wanted to be friends with Carter, but the way they bantered with each other was relieving in a way. Carter didn't cower in fear every time Nathan turned a glare his way. Instead he met Nathan's eyes and glared equally back. It confused, yet satisfied Nathan. It was relishing the way Carter could come up with a witty comeback and not even realize it, or how even though he couldn't understand a word of what the scientist's around him were saying, he somehow knew how to solve the problem. He might not be the brightest person, but he definitely knew how to do his job and it was sort of a turn on how he could do it with such confidence.

Nathan could no longer hold it in. He knew he loved Carter, but he couldn't tell him that. He definitely did not feel the same. In fact, Nathan thought, he hates me. Nathan sighed once more and placed his head in his hands. Nothing was ever easy anymore, he just wished he could be normal sometimes. Sometimes he just wanted the normal job, with normal intelligence, and a normal life. Maybe a wife with three and a half kids and a dog. Maybe he wanted the white picket fence and pool in the back yard. Even though he knew he could never have that, it was something he could fantasize about, next to world domination of course. He honestly hadn't meant to let that slip, and the look on Carter's face made Nathan think that he would never forget about it. To be honest Nathan was just glad that he didn't tell Carter and Allie about his latest fantasies that involve a certain sheriff.

"Oh Jack, what have you done to me?" The tone in Nathan's voice was unmistakable and also surrounded in confusion and sadness. Unbeknownst to Nathan, Allison was standing just inside the office holding her hand over her mouth to help hold in the squeal of joy. She wasn't one to play matchmaker, but from the moment she watched Nathan lay eyes on the new sheriff, she knew. They were absolutely perfect and the only thing holding them back was the fear of rejection.

~Meanwhile~

Jack Carter was drunk. He knew that much. After the day he had had he knew that being drunk would be the only way to ease the pain. Despite what people thought he was smart. Maybe not based on his I.Q., but he knew people and he knew how to read them. The only exception to that rule was Nathan Stark. No matter how hard Jack tried he couldn't seem to get a good read on him, and he definitely tried really, _really_ hard. Sometimes Jack thought the man was almost flirting with him the way they bantered. Other times though, he knew the man hated his guts, well, at least the thought he hated him. Nathan didn't hold back on telling everyone, especially Jack, what he thought about the shorter man. He was unintelligent, average in every way, lacked any form of understanding… The list could go on and on. Every time Stark insulted him it was another knife to his heart. Every time Jack fired back it pushed that knife ever further. No one could know the pain he was going through and no one ever would.

When Jack first walked into Stark's office with Allison, he hadn't expected the head of GD to be that young, let alone incredibly handsome. Then when Jack finally realized why Allison was acting the way she was it all made sense. Then watching Stark fight to get Allison's attention killed him. Jack never liked Allison more than a friend. To be honest Jack knew he was gay right around the time he divorced Abby, but he didn't tell anyone. When he and Allison started flirting it was a playful fake flirting, almost teasing in a way, but never more. Jack didn't realize that his fake flirting with Allison would push Nathan further and further away until he was practically unreachable. Why did everything always go so wrong? Why couldn't Jack finally be happy? He had his daughter and he lived in an amazing, yet slightly terrifying town, but the love of his life hated his guts and he couldn't change it.

Maybe it was time to move on, find another way to have the life he wants. He had to at least try to be happy for Zoe. After today though he didn't think he could put on a smile in front of Stark again. Today was the last straw and Jack was done. It was time to move on and get over this silly infatuation he had. Who knows, maybe he can actually find happiness once he clears his head of this mess. Jack took another sip of his beer and set it down before throwing his head back and letting out an uncharacteristic cry of anguish. Why was it so hard to let go?

"Why do I love you so much Nathan? Why?" Jack was so caught up in his pain that he didn't notice he had woken Zoe up with his cry. As she sat quietly on the stairs trying to process what her dad had just said she started to smile. It would take a while, but she knew it would work. Zoe had known her dad was gay for a while. She wasn't exactly sure when it happened, but when he came to visit a couple summers ago she knew. She wasn't upset and she didn't care what others thought about her father, she still loved him and knew that at least this way he could be happy. She hadn't told her father she knew, but maybe it was time to let that little fact slip. In the morning, she decided. In the morning she would tell her father, and maybe even see about helping out in his lack of a love life. At least she knew where to look first. Maybe Allison could help?

**Alright this is my first Eureka fanfic! Not only that, but this is my first Slash fic as well so don't be so hard on that. I have spent the last week watching as much Eureka as I could get my hands on (I know, I have no life) and I have fallen even farther in love with it! Unfortunately I am no good at coming up with random words that mean something to the scientific world, which is why I have started this fic so early in the first season. I will be following the show fairly closely except for the complete obvious. As of right now though I have nothing new to add. I won't be adding any of my own characters, at least yet, but I might in the future. I will however let you know before hand and maybe even give you a rundown of what said character will be like. I know most of you who read this (most likely none of you) will actually comment, but if you can find the time and want too, could you please leave a review? I can take the flames and I can take the harsh words of the random people who feel like putting others down, so don't feel like you're going to hurt my feelings! Let me have it!**


End file.
